


Sparks Fly Upwards

by Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the foreplay, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, smut with a buildup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Moonfreckle
Summary: She really didn't mean to fall in love with the fire elemental manning the only monster bar in town, just like he hadn't meant to fall for the first human regular he ever had.A one-shot that starts sweet and fluffy and ends sweet and smutty.It's written in third person because I just can't write in second, but the protagonist/reader's age, appearance and name have all been left vague for you to fill in as you please.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAnatares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/gifts).



> Okay, so this is my first piece of smut ever (which is why I haven't uploaded it under my regular pseud Sunfreckle) and it's about having sex with fire. Wonderful. But I have reasons! This is a present for LadyAnatares for three reasons:
> 
> 1) Her amazing Not Your Doll stories have given me hours and hours of entertainment.  
> 2) Her Underfell Grillby and tumblr are directly responsible for this.  
> 3) She has real life stuff going on right now and I wanted to let her know I'm thinking of her.
> 
> So if you're reading, Ana, thank you for all the Undertale joy you've put out into the world and I hope this is worth your time.
> 
> [PS. I prefer an emotional buildup, but if you want to skip straight to the action start at the line "Grillby was doing laundry when the bell rang downstairs."]

She really had only gone to the Fireplace as a show of solidarity. It was the only monster-run pub in town and when it opened people either went there to pose for pictures to tag with #monsterally, or to sniff disapprovingly at it and refuse to go in. She had only wanted to prove that humans were capable of being both supportive _and_ at least tolerably calm. It hadn’t been her intention to become a regular. But everyone had been so nice and it seemed that monsters treated their bars a lot more like coffee shops, where it was quite normal to hang out with a book or meet some friends for an early dinner or a late snack. Thing about monsters was, they were _nice_. They were good company. But as nice as they were, Sans, Doggo, Bunny and all the rest of them, she might still not have come back so often if it hadn’t been for Fuku and Grillby.

She had never seen a brother and sister with such opposite personalities. Fuku was vibrant and talkative and just about the most cheerful person she had ever met. She was, quite simply, a joy to be around. It was impossible to be bored with Fuku around and just looking at her bright green flames made a dull day seem better. Grillby was not at all like that. If it hadn’t been for Fuku announcing proudly that they were siblings the first time she had entered the pub, she never would have guessed they were related. Sure, they were both fire monsters, but not all the dog monsters were related. But despite the difference in personality she was as fond of Grillby as she was of Fuku. He was quiet, calm, and somehow he made her feel…safe? She didn’t quite know what she should call it, but she had felt it from the first time she had sat down at the bar. He had smiled at her and she had smiled back, wondering how it could be that he was smiling while he didn’t seem to have had a mouth a moment ago. And then he had spoken.

“What can I get you?”

She had been so ashamed that she didn’t understand him. His voice sounded a like the rushing and crackling of newly kindled flames and she had heard that there were words in it, but she could not really make them out. Grillby hadn’t been offended, however, he had simply repeated himself and a moment later Fuku had come in from the back room and had rushed up to welcome her. How long was that ago now? She couldn’t remember. But it had been a good day.

...

It had been exactly five months, three weeks and two days since the afternoon that she had first walked through the door. Grillby really hadn’t been counting, not on purpose, but he couldn’t help remembering. He remembered it all…

 

**[Five months, three weeks and two days ago]**

“You are the first human that has come in here alone!” Fuku gushed. “Are you here for a drink or to eat something?”

“Just for a drink, I think,” she answered with a smile. “This is a really nice place.”

“Thank you!” Fuku said, sparking happily. “Did you hear that Grillby? Oh! I didn’t even introduce us. We are Grillby and Fuku Fire and this is my brother’s second and my first pub!”

Grillby laughed softly and she looked at him, surprised by the crackling sound. She smiled at him to hide her curiosity.

“So it’s The _Fire_ Place,” she said. “Not The Fireplace?”

“No,” Fuku said cheerfully. “It’s The Fireplace. Well, it’s both actually. It’s a good name right? It was Sans’s idea. Have you met Sans?”

“I-”

“I’ll go get him! You’ll like Sans, everyone likes Sans!”

Fuku darted off and Grillby gave the girl, who looked rather baffled, an apologetic look.

“Forgive my sister’s enthusiasm,” he said, taking care to enunciate clearly.

“Oh,” she said. “Please don’t apologize!” She laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been welcomed this warmly at a bar.” She changed colour. “I didn’t mean to say that,” she said hastily. “That was not an intended pun, I mean.”

“And what’s wrong with puns exactly?”

Grillby chuckled softly and felt sorry for the flustered girl, who was now being introduced to Sans by Fuku and had to defend her sense of humour.

 

**[Three months, one week and four days ago]**

“Hi, Grillby,” she said with a tired smile, sitting down in her usual spot.

“Long day?” he asked.

“So long,” she groaned, resting her head on the bar by way of demonstration.

He smiled and patted her sympathetically on her arm. As soon as he did it, he felt confused. He had done it without thinking about it, but it was the first time he had actually touched her, apart from brushing against her hand accidentally when handing her something. She didn’t seem to mind, however, on the contrary, she lifted her head and smiled at him. She really looked like she had had a rough day.

“I could make you a magic hot chocolate,” he offered. “That would take the edge off your fatigue.”

“I thought all your food and drink was magic?” she said, surprised.

He shook his head, shaking sparks left and right. “There is a big difference between magical food and food that was prepared with magic.”

“Oh, well, I’d love to try some!” she said eagerly. She always was more interested in than weirded out by magic.

“One hot chocolate, coming up,” Grillby smiled.

She watched him prepare her drink with great interest and Grillby could tell she was holding in a lot of questions. This really was rather simple cookery magic, but she looked utterly impressed. It was strangely flattering.

“Here you go,” he said, sliding the mug her way.

She studied it curiously and smelled it. “It _smells_ wonderful,” she said, sounding a little nervous.

“Go on, try it,” he encouraged.

She took a sip and her eyes widened in surprise. Grillby watched a blush spread across her face as the drink warmed her up from the inside. From her body language he could tell the magic was working, sweeping away all the tiredness and irritations from the day.

He watched her try to swallow and she exclaimed in surprise. “It’s gone!” she said. “Where did it go?”

“It’s magic,” he said, repressing an amused smile. “Not real food.”

“But it just disappeared,” she said excitedly. “One moment my mouth was full of chocolate and then it was suddenly empty again! Except I can still taste it…and my tongue tingles.”

Grillby chuckled. He pretended to mix another drink, but kept watching her. She could not yet exactly tell when he was and wasn’t looking at her from behind his glasses. Grillby enjoyed her fascination and watched her as she took small sips and carefully opened her mouth, trying to figure out when exactly the substance dissolved into noting.

“This is the weirdest,” she decided. “But I feel _so_ much better.” She looked at him with shining eyes. “Thank you.”

 

**[Two months, three weeks and six days ago.]**

Grillby thought it was a pity she always left so early. From what he could gather she didn’t even live so far away. Maybe she didn’t like the rush? She usually left about when it began to get busy. He didn’t even know why he minded. Her leaving when it got busy was good, right? He wouldn’t have any opportunity to talk to her – or rather listen to her – anyway. Except he still wished she’d stay. Sometimes she did. When she forgot the time chatting with Fuku, or the dogs coaxed her into playing cards with them. He liked those evenings, it was just nice to see her around the bar while he was working.

This night she was leaving on time though.

“See you tomorrow?” Fuku asked, hugging her goodbye. Grillby would never understand where his sister got the guts to go around hugging everyone.

“Probably,” she said cheerfully.

“Is that a definitely?” Fuku tried.

“That is a definitely probably,” she replied with a grin. “Bye, Grillby!”

“Good night,” he nodded and both he and Fuku watched her swing her bag on her shoulder and walk out of the door.

“Didn’t she look nice today?” Fuku chattered. “She had a thing she needed to dress nice for.” She made a happy sound. “She’s so pretty. Really, the only thing that I’d do, if she’d let me, is use some magic on her hair so it would move. That would look so good on her. Static hair is so…static.”

Grillby didn’t answer. He tried to imagine her with her locks of hair twisting and dancing around her face like flames being teased by the wind. That _would_ look cute. No. He didn’t need to be thinking that.

 

**[Two months and four days ago.]**

The buzzing of his phone made Grillby look up from his book. It was a message from an unknown number.

*Grillby! You’re in the local newspaper!*

This was immediately followed by a rather blurry picture of a newspaper article that seemed to be called “The hot new place in town”.

*It’s a super positive piece!*

Grillby was on the point of texting back: “Thank you, but who is this?” when he realized it must be her. It sounded like her. But how did she get his number? He grimaced. Fuku.

Nervously he sent a text back asking if it really was her and if Fuku gave her his number. She replied immediately.

*Yes! I told her about the article and asked her to send it to you, she told me to show you myself. She said you’d prefer that. You don’t mind, do you?*

*No of course not,* he texted back hastily. He racked his brain for something to say. *Is it really a good article?*

*Really good! I’ll bring it with me tonight :)*

Before he could respond there was another message:

*Sorry, gotta go. I’ll see you tonight! x*

Fire elementals were always hot, but Grillby still felt his face burn like hot coals.

 

**[One month and two weeks ago.]**

“Grillby never lets _me_ sit on the bar,” Fuku observed. “And I own half the place!”

“Thirty percent,” Grillby reminded her with a grin. She gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

“I am fully aware of my privilege,” she joked, Grillby hid a smile. She had surprised them by stopping by early in the afternoon while they were still setting up for the evening. If she wanted to she could lounge stetched out across the bar, like he had to frequently stop Mettaton from doing. She could do whatever she wanted as long as she’d stay a little longer.

 

**[Three weeks and one day ago.]**

“Hey, Grillbz, where is that cute human girl that hangs out here most afternoons?”

“I don’t know,” Grillby replied. That was a lie. He did know, she was at a friend’s birthday, but he didn’t feel like telling Eugene that.

“Pity,” the fish monster replied with a shrug and walked away.

“What’s dampened your flames?” Fuku asked, emerging from the back room with a fresh stack of napkins.

“Nothing,” he replied.

Fuku gave him a suspicious look, but didn’t ask any further. Grillby hardly knew where to look.

 

**[Two weeks and three days ago.]**

When she _really_ laughed, she threw her head back. She didn’t do that often, but when she was talking to Fuku she did it all the time.

“Having fun, Grillbz?”

Grillby started and looked up. Sans was leaning on the bar and grinning at him. Well, he was always grinning, but now he was grinning with intent. Grillby realized he had been staring right at her with what was probably a dumb grin on his face. Thank the stars she hadn’t seen him.

“You got the _hots_ for her, hm?” Sans chuckled.

“Shut up,” Grillby crackled under his breath.

“Alright,” Sans said and he sat down. “Are you planning to put that down any time soon?” he asked after a moment’s silence.

“Put what down?” Grillby asked, still more than a little distracted.

“That _torch_ you're carrying,” Sans winked.

Grillby turned around and abruptly left the bar, fleeing to the backroom, followed by the sound of Sans' laughter.

 

**[One week ago.]**

“Here we are,” she sighed, sitting down at the bar. “My home away from home.”

Grillby hummed appreciatively and she smiled.

“No Fuku, today?” she asked.

“She’s out with Skay,” Grillby told her.

“Hm,” she smiled, leaning her chin on her hands. “Peace and quiet at The Fireplace then.”

He chuckled. “What’s this place supposed to be when she’s here then, chaos and noise?”

“No,” she answered laughingly. “Peace and chatter.” She smiled at him. “It’s always peaceful here, you’re the peace.”

Grillby had to swallow the sparks threatening to spill from his lips.

 

**[One day ago.]**

“Grillby…”

He turned around surprised. She had just left for home, why was she back? Oh, she looked really distressed. “What’s wrong?” he asked anxiously.

“My bike’s gone,” she said. “Someone took it.”

Grillby’s flames crackled anxiously and he tried to console her. She replied that it happened a lot and that it had just been an old bike, but she looked really upset and Grillby hated to see her like that.

“That’s what I get for staying so late,” she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

No, he was not going to let her end a lovely evening like this. This had been a perfect Sunday night. Between them he and Fuku had coaxed her into staying almost until closing time.

“I can drive you home if you like,” he offered. “It's no trouble. Fuku can close up.”

“Oh, that’s sweet of you,” she said, with a genuine smile. “But I really don’t live that far away. I’ll just walk home.”

“How far is it?” Grillby asked suspiciously.

“Quarter of an hour?” she said.

“No,” he replied decidedly. “You’re not walking that far in the middle of the night on your own.”

“It’s ridiculous to get a car out for this,” she protested. “You’ll spend more time driving around one-way streets than actually getting to my house.”

“Then I’ll walk you home,” he insisted.

Did she just change colour or had he imagined that?

“What?” she said.

“I’ll walk you home,” he repeated. No going back now. “Fuku?” he called out.

“Yes?” she said, sticking her head round the backroom door. “Oh, hey! You’re back.”

“Someone stole her bike,” Grillby said. “I’m going to walk her home, can you finish up here?”

“Oh,” Fuku said. “I could-” She cut herself off halfway through and said: “ _Yes._ Yes I can! And I will. You go ahead.” And she flashed her brother the widest of smiles.

“Are you sure?” she said doubtingly.

“I insist,” Grillby said and he went to grab his coat.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile when he came back.

“Don’t mention it,” he smiled in return. As if a quiet walk with her would be any sort of sacrifice.

“Goodnight, Fuku,” she called out.

“Good night again!” Fuku called back.

Outside in the dark Grillby felt oddly conspicuous and bright, but he was also still a little giddy with his own boldness. In an impulse he offered her his arm. She laughed merrily and took it, walking very close beside him.

“You’re a real gentleman, Grillby,” she said.

“I do try,” he smiled.

They walked through the night, mostly in silence, but it was a very comfortable silence. Grillby wished he dared to wrap an arm around her waist. But walking like this was enough, it should be enough anyway. She was so close. He glanced at her and was pleased to see the troubled look had disappeared from her face. He hoped she wouldn’t remember this night just for the stolen bike. He hoped she’d want to stay late again.

“This is my street,” she informed him after what seemed like no time at all.

When they arrived at her door she let go of his arm to get her key out of her bag. Grillby felt the cold air rush in where she had been and his flames dulled ever so slightly.

“Thanks Grillby,” she said with a happy, tired smile. “You’re the best.”

She opened her arms and Grillby obligingly leaned down for a hug. He should be used to hugging her by now, but he still wasn’t. She smelled wonderful, she always did. She let go so he did too and he watched as she searched her keys, passing over the right one several times before she muttered something sarcastic at herself and stuck the right key in the lock. He felt a smile twitch on his face and the genuine feeling of affection glowing in his soul made him speak before he could stop himself.

“Could I just say something?” he asked.

She turned around, looking at him attentively. “Yeah?” she said.

“I…I think you’re lovely,” he said.

She stood very still and looked at him with a slightly bewildered look on her face. Grillby was sure he was sending sparks up into the sky like crazy, but tried to pretend he was calm. She opened her mouth and closed it again like she was at a genuine loss for words and the silence between them grew. Just when Grillby was convinced she was searching for the gentlest way to disappoint him, she suddenly took a step towards him, stood on her toes and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Her lips were cool and soft and Grillby was frozen while she kissed him. Then she drew back, blushing bright red and ducked hastily through her front door, with a mumbled squeak that he _knew_ rather than heard was a “good-night”. Dazed he turned around and began walking back, not even aware that he was shining so bright he was drowning out the light of the streetlights completely.

 

**[Today.]**

She really had only gone to the Fireplace as a show of solidarity. How was she to know she was going to fall in love with a monster? She hadn’t even noticed it happening, it all went so gradually. Grillby was just…nice to be around. He made her smile, made her laugh, made her feel warm and appreciated. _“I think you’re lovely.”_ What did that mean? Why had she kissed him? Well, because she had _really_ wanted to kiss him. It was Monday and she had lots to do. Just as well, or she might have actually gone mad. She could hardly remember how Grillby had reacted to her good-night kiss. He had seemed shocked more than anything. That wasn’t very promising. But…when he told her she was lovely, he had really looked like…like he… She shook her head, surely he would have kissed her back if he felt that way. Except she hadn’t really given him the time to do that, had she? She had run away. In her defence, if she hadn’t run away she would have snogged him. Maybe she should have… Grillby wasn’t exactly _shy_ , but he certainly wasn’t brazen. Maybe he just wasn’t the type of guy to make the first move. Except he had, hadn’t he? Last night. She groaned. This was ridiculous. Had they really been hanging out all this time without finding out they _both_ wanted more?

…

Grillby was doing laundry when the bell rang downstairs. The bar was closed on Mondays and he wasn’t expecting anyone. Unless. He felt his fire flare up. Maybe she had come to see him? Nerves made sparks fly from his face as he ran downstairs. He had considered going to see her, but he didn’t know when she would be home and it had rather seemed like she needed some time to think things over, judging from the way she had run inside last night.

He hurried to the door and swallowed a shower of sparks, it really was her.

“Hi!” he exclaimed, opening the door, but the word was nothing more than an overexcited crackle.

“Hi,” she said, turning bright red.

They looked at each other and suddenly she shook her head laughingly. “Yeah, I’m not very good at this,” she said.

“That makes two of us,” Grillby said, relieved. “You want to come upstairs?”

“Yes,” she smiled warmly. “I do.” She had seen the upstairs apartment before, Fuku had shown her around. Brother and sister lived there together, but Grillby was home a lot more than Fuku was and the décor reflected this.

Grillby closed the door behind them and looked at her, standing in the middle of his living room, looking equal parts happy and awkward. What was he supposed to say? Maybe he should offer her something to drink? Maybe he should say “what can I get you,” like the first time they met.

She was asking herself roughly the same questions. She hadn’t known what to say yesterday and she didn’t know it now either. Suddenly Grillby was in front of her with an answer, he kissed her.

Had he been with another fire elemental Grillby would have let a little of his solidity go in favour of letting their flames mingle freely, but now he did the opposite. He made sure he felt steady and solid as he pressed his lips to hers. To his intense relief she kissed back immediately.

The kiss did not take her by surprise as much as the sensation of it did. This was not like the peck on the cheek she had given him. This was a real kiss. She felt wrapped in warmth and wonderful as it felt she could only think of one thing: what did fire taste like? Her eyes were closed, but the warm, fiery light of Grillby’s flames was trickling through the veil of her lashes and was dazzling her. She opened her mouth.

Grillby was too involved to be hesitant and followed immediately.

What _did_ fire taste like? Fire tasted wonderful. It tasted like breathing in the smell of a distant campfire and felt partly like drinking a hot drink and partly like something almost electrically tingly was spreading through her tongue.

She was too lost in the sensation to wonder what it would be like on Grillby’s end, but the truth was that he was almost as overwhelmed as she was. He had kissed mammalian monsters before, so the sensation of the wet coolness that wasn’t quite cold was not new. But she tasted distinctly different. She tasted human. He couldn’t really describe it. It was partly sweet and partly salty and… She broke away and he followed, opening his eyes to look at her. Her own eyes looked up at him from a blushing face.

“Is this what magic feels like?” she asked, breathless. She was glowing with heat and happiness and she was sure she could feel something humming deep inside her.

“I don’t know,” Grillby said, drawing her a little closer. He wasn’t going to let her go now. She had kissed him back, she really did like him. “What does it feel like?”

She looked up into his face, leaning against him with her hands resting against his chest. “Warm?” she said, trying to find the right words. “And tingly. Like… Like someone humming against your skin.”

He’d like to do just that. Hum against her naked skin. Grillby blinked, maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself.

It was hard to read the face of a fire elemental, but she had had several months to practice. She was pretty sure she understood this look. “Hey Grillby?” she said. He looked down at her and she grabbed his collar and pulled him into another kiss.

Grillby tightened the arm he had around her waist and his other hand found its way up into her hair. Her skin was so soft and so cool. It was the feeling of the taste of her mouth.

She felt like she could feel the flames of Grillby’s hand swirl through her hair and wondered, not for the first time, how fire could be fluid and solid at the same time. Because that’s what it felt like, like something that flowed but nevertheless did not give way. In an impulse she leaned her head back into his hand, effectively breaking off the kiss. He looked at her with intensely burning eyes from behind his glasses and she reached out carefully to touch his face. She had never touched his face with her hands before and she felt Grillby’s attention shift when she did. She was almost afraid to apply any pressure, but when she ran her hand down his neck she felt that he only felt fluid and unsolid until she applied pressure.

“Do I feel cold to you?” she whispered curiously.

She began to draw back her hand, but Grilby moved his head towards it so she kept stroking his neck.

“It’s cool, not cold,” he said softly. “It’s nice.” Nice was not the right word. It felt _so_ much better than that.

She smiled and tried to stroke through the flames that she imagined were his hair with her free hand. Her fingers went right through the flames, but they did swirl around them a little more wildly than they usually moved. It almost looked like there was a pattern to their movement, she tried to move her hand in the same direction and Grillby almost closed his eyes.

“Am I not too hot?” he asked. All of this was new to him, he needed to know she was comfortable.

She swallowed a teasing reply and answered: “No, you’re warm.”

Grillby moved the hand that had been tangled in her hair to her face and thoughtfully brushed past her cheek and lips. She sighed a little and Grillby wondered what he had done to deserve this. She closed her eyes and parted her lips and he leaned down and kissed her a little more forcefully than he had meant to. She didn’t seem to mind though and kissed him back with equal enthusiasm.

She hadn’t expected him to be like this. What she _had_ expected she hardly knew, but not this. She liked it though. With every kiss he was growing more confident and she wondered if all he needed to know was that she really wanted this. Because she did. She really did. By way of encouragement she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and put a little of her weight on him. He was clearly not expecting that and they took a few stumbling steps through the room together. She was pretty sure the couch was near enough to fall back onto. She was right.

“Heh,” Grillby laughed, trying not to lie too heavily on top of her. She looked up at him delightedly and kissed his neck, which was closest to her mouth at the moment. Grillby took in a sharp breath and enjoyed the feeling of her nuzzling his neck.

Gently she nudged him until he sat up so she could have a little more freedom of movement. She was about to plant a more thorough kiss onto his neck, when she hesitated.

“I can’t…hurt you right?” she asked. She vaguely remembered something about Grillby joking that he never touched water. They _had_ just been snogging, but she would rather ask than find out that licking him actually hurt.

“No,” he laughed. Somehow her uncertainty made him feel more confident. “I promise.”

She smiled, relieved and a little embarrassed for her sudden question, and playfully took his hands in hers. “Are you sure?” she asked and she lifted one of his hands to her lips and kissed it.

He watched her with a strange, admiring look on his face. She kept looking into his eyes as she opened her mouth and slightly licked one of his fingers. The feeling of her tongue against his flames was amazing. It almost tickled and the coolness of it sent a pleasant shiver down his arm. She took his index finger in her mouth and sucked on it, finally breaking eye contact. Grillby felt a grin spread across his face. If she wanted to play, he would play back.

She felt a pleasant tingle in the hand he was holding in her lap and glanced down. “Oh,” she breathed.

Small orange flames that seemed no longer part of his physical body were dancing along the back of her hand before dissolving back into Grillby again.

“How are you doing that?” she asked, delighted.

Grillby smiled. He loved the way her eyes lit up whenever she had a chance to experience magic. Or was it just his magic?

“Watch,” he said and he took both her hands, turning them palms up. He held her hands in his and let a bright red flame dance in the hollow of her hands. He made the fire spark brightly just before he broke it into little flames that dances past her wrists and tickled her fingertips after dissolving into nothing again.

It was the most wondrous, beautiful thing she had ever seen. For a moment she remembered what it had been like seeing fireworks for the first time as a child, slightly overwhelmed and full of adoration.

“How come your fire doesn’t burn me?” she asked, fascinated.

Grillby’s smile faltered and he held onto her hands a little tighter. “I would never hurt you,” he said, his voice a low crackle.

She looked into his face and was immediately sorry. She hadn’t meant it like that. “I know you wouldn’t,” she said earnestly. “Of course you wouldn’t. You are the kindest, gentlest guy in the world.” And she kissed him as sweetly and gently as she could.

Grillby felt lightheaded, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him until she was almost sitting in his lap.

Eager to show her appreciation she moaned into the kiss. The hot, smoky bonfire taste was downright intoxicating, but she was now a little less overwhelmed and was capable of somewhat disentangling the storm of sensations flowing through her. The hot, tingling feeling had spread through her entire body and seemed there to stay, making her feel like she had been sunbathing for a day straight. As she kissed Grillby with enough conviction to leave very little room for breathing, she noticed how strange it was that his tongue could be dry without being unpleasant. The next thing she became aware of was his lack of teeth and the fact that his tongue did not at all move like a normal tongue. Her hand found the back of his neck and she pressed her fingers down until she felt solid heat pressing against her fingertips. Grillby made a sound that was dangerously close to a growl and two strong, hot arms closed around her waist. When she broke away for air Grillby immediately pulled her closer towards him and pressed a kiss against her neck, just below her ear. She let out an involuntary sigh and he lifted his head to look at her.

“What were we talking about?” he asked, a little short of breath.

“You,” she said lovingly and in one movement she got to her feet and sat down on his lap. She pulled aside his collar and kissed the spot where his neck joined with his shoulder. Grillby closed his arms around her again and despite him being still fully clothed for a moment she imagined herself being engulfed in flames. It was strange to kiss something without skin. His flames were hot and soft against her lips and face. Or at least her brain was telling her they were soft, perhaps it was only the closest comparative sensation it could find. Grillby was making appreciative noises and she wondered if she felt the temperature rise only because she was closer to him or because he was actually getting hotter. She nuzzled his neck and wondered to what extent he would like what humans generally liked. This thought impressed a little too suddenly upon her what she was about to do. _You are making out with a monster_ , a slightly distressed voice suddenly piped up. _You are thinking about having sex with a monster. You are thinking about having sex with fire. You are-_

She inhaled, filling her lungs with the intoxicatingly fiery smell and in an impulse she opened her mouth and gave Grillby’s neck a gentle lick. She heard him gasp and giggled. If he had had ears, she would have nipped at them and she was just wondering if biting him would even be possible, when she felt his hand in her neck. He pulled her up towards his face and kissed her, rather more roughly than before. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed the front of his shirt.

Grillby was making an effort to hold back. He wasn’t quite sure how far she would be willing to go and he didn’t want to make a wrong move. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her. Then again, this wasn’t the work of a moment, was it? Maybe she’d been eyeing him as long as he had been dreaming of her? What a moron he had been if that was true. He lifted her off his lap and back onto the couch, leaning over her to see if she would lie back or push him away.

She let herself sprawl out across the couch cushions and as soon as he pulled away from the kiss she looked laughingly up at him. “Can I stay the night?” she asked. Surely that was clear enough.

“Oh please,” Grillby breathed, finally letting go of his last apprehension. “ _Please_ stay the night.”

He leaned in and trailed kisses down her neck, pushing the fabric of her shirt aside in the process. She squirmed underneath him in the pleasantest way possible. Hot, dry kisses were so…different. It was hard to wrap her mind around it, but it was lovely. She moaned in surprise when she felt his mouth grow hotter as he pressed it against her skin and then cooler again as his tongue of flames licked past the same spot. The sudden change in temperature was strangely thrilling. A pretty good substitute for a love bite, she thought. She heard Grillby chuckle with a strange, crackling rumbling sound and pushed herself up so she could reach his neck for a bit of revenge. If she could lick him, she could bite him. She did, very softly, but she let go immediately with a surprised gasp. Her teeth tingled strangely.

“Sorry,” Grillby grinned, guessing whatever had surprised her had to do with his magic.

“Come here,” she laughed. “Let me try again.”

Instead of offering her his neck he kissed her on the mouth again. She gave in immediately and he felt her hands trying to undo the buttons of his vest.

She worked one arm around his neck and one around his waist and pulled until he let his arms give out and lowered himself fully on top of her. She was sure the orange light of his flames flared brighter every now and again, the difference in light intensity reached her eyes even when she had them closed. She slid a hand under his now loosened vest and up his back. She could feel the movement of his flames under the thin fabric of his shirt. When she had slid her hand up as far as it could go, she dragged it back down, her nails scraping along the fabric. There was that rumbling growl again, it made her feel giddy.

Grillby made an effort and disentangled himself from her a little. He looked at her. She looked very pleased with herself and very pink in the face. He couldn’t tell if it was because she was hot or because she was blushing. He would have to be careful not to overheat her. His flames would never burn her, but humans weren’t very comfortable at temperatures higher than their own bodies.

“Did you want to sleep here, or…?” he said, grinning.

“Oh!” she said with a teasing smile. “Does this mean I get to see your bedroom?”

He grimaced.

“Have you tidied?” she asked, pretending to be serious. “That was your excuse last time for not showing it to me ri-”

Grillby moved so fast he nearly startled her. In a moment he was off her and standing beside the couch and the next moment she was in his arms. She laughed and actually almost squealed in delight when her carried her effortlessly out of the room. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

“It’s a good thing your apartment is two-story,” she whispered, leaning her forehead against the side of his head.

“Why?” he asked amusedly.

“Because I’ve always wanted to be carried up the stairs,” she muttered against him.

Grillby laughed out loud. It sounded like a roaring campfire and he carried her up the stairs while his flames flared brighter. He had thought of doing this so many times and maybe none of this had gone exactly as he had imagined, but it was still better, because it was real.

Of course he put her down on the bed as gently as he could, how could she have expected anything different? Before he could straighten up, she pulled him on top of her and made use of his stumbling forward to steal another kiss. She pressed herself against him and he obligingly slid one of his warm hands into her hair again.

Grillby reminded himself that for humans breathing through their nose and mouth was not just the most convenient, but the only way to get oxygen and broke away. “You look really hot,” he said, a tad concerned. “Overheated I mean.”

She shot him a flirty look and fanned herself dramatically with her hand. “That must be because I’m wearing way too many clothes,” she announced and she slid off the bed to get rid of some of the offending pieces of clothing. To her surprise Grillby leaned back on the bed and watched her, a strange sort of glow on his face. Was he blushing? No, that wasn’t blushing, that was that hungry, almost dark look from before. She felt a pleasant tension low in her stomach and got onto the bed again, crawling towards him.

Part of him was still not quite ready to believe this was happening. Could he really have her? Did she actually want this? Him? Luckily instinct had by now largely taken over from his brain and he was sliding his hands up and down her now largely naked body before he properly realized it. The sounds she was making shut his brain off even more and suddenly her hands were untucking his shirt and sliding across his bare back, pulling him into a cool embrace.

He was so warm. Wherever he touched her she glowed and tingled and she kept trying to pull him closer to feel more of it. He was stroking her back, her sides, her stomach. She wanted to get him out of his clothes, she wanted to- Grillby broke off her train of thought with another hungry kiss. When she could think again she found herself begging the hand that was stroking her thighs would move a little higher. He seemed rather careful not to do that and she was torn between guiding his hand herself and letting him set the pace. She was pretty sure he wanted this as badly as she did, but- Wait, did monster even work the same as humans down there? So far everything had been pretty similar, but it didn’t _need_ to be. Suddenly Grillby’s hand ghosted over her panties and she shivered, letting her thoughts dissolve into a breathy moan.

The _sounds_ she was making. _He_ was causing her to make those sounds. He played with the edge of the last fabric still properly covering her and she fixed her eyes on his with such a mingling of lust and aching that he could feel his fire flare up.

“Please…” she whispered. “Could you do that again?”

He moved his hand up her stomach, leaning on his other arm and bending down to press a kiss onto her neck beside her ear. He wanted to hear that tone of voice again. Stars, she sounded exactly like the look in her eyes. “Could you _say_ that again?” he drawled hotly.

“Please, Grillby…” she breathed. By now that was the only thought present in her mind.

He slid his hand across her stomach and into her panties, making her legs tense up for a moment. Carefully he dipped his fingers between her thighs, feeling the wetness that his fire repelled, but that must still make this a lot more comfortable for her. Even the slightest movements got a reaction from her and he couldn’t look away from her face. She was actually squirming under his hands and she looked so…so…

“You’re spoiling me,” she panted, trying to regain the necessary control over her body to undo his shirt all the way. It was unfair he was still dressed. But she couldn’t think straight. Every movement of his fingers sent a hot shiver through her core. His fingers were humming against her skin, or his magic was humming against her skin. She didn’t know. She didn’t care. She just wanted him to never stop.

He didn’t want to stop either and he was not planning on stopping. Not as long as she made those delicious keening sounds and bit her lip and curled her toes like that. But after a while her breathing started to get rather heavy and he felt her hands push at him rather weakly. He moved his hand a little higher, away from her most sensitive spot, and gave her an enquiring look.

“Can you-?” was all she managed to say, feeling sorry for it already.

Grillby didn’t understand what she meant, but retracted his hand and sat up, giving her the space to do the same.

“I think I need a drink of water,” she panted, sitting up. She felt incredibly hot and her mouth was dry. Unavoidable consequences she figured, but still a damn nuisance that the tingling between her thighs was loudly lamenting.

“Right,” Grillby said, his voice a little rough. “Ehm, second door to the right.”

“Thank you,” she said with an apologetic smile and she padded hastily out of the room.

Grillby watched her go and tried to imprint the picture of her running around his house in her underwear firmly into his memory for ever and ever. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and tasted them. Sweet and tangy, not like her kisses, but equally intoxicating. He glanced around the room. It was tidy, but nothing special. The curtains were slightly open and the lights were still on. A grin suddenly spread across his face. If this was really happening, he was going to make it special.

In the bathroom she first simply turned the tap on and drank from her hands. The cool water was heaven to her throat. Of all the things to think of when getting busy with a fire elemental. Here she was, thinking she had covered all her bases by reading up on magical STD’s (there were none) and inter species pregnancy (possible, but complicated). She looked around and found a glass in the cupboard. She filled it with water and took it back with her.

When she opened the bedroom door the room was dark, she blinked, but before she could react someone plucked the glass of water out of her hand and a red glow was all around her. She spun round and looked straight into Grillby’s face. Her eyes darted south and she saw he had stripped down to his boxers. His physique was…impressive, and judging from the bulge down there she could expect something at least comparable to human anatomy. Grillby chuckled softly, pleased with her reaction and led her back to the bed. She followed him in a state that she could only describe as trance like. He was literally the only thing she could see. Everything was dark and he shone. The light of his flames danced across her skin just like his heat did and made her feel as beautiful as he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up again, laying her down on the bed and bending over her. She gave a rather sudden pull and he let himself fall onto the bed next to her, laughing. She laughed with him and leaned over him for a change, kissing along where his collarbone would have been.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he groaned, closing his eyes.

“We can compare fantasies later,” she teased and she pressed a trail of kisses across his chest and past his stomach. He made a strange hissing sound and she gently slid her hand into his boxers to play a little and find out what she could expect. Nothing too strange, just… _hot_. She gripped him gently when that earned her a moan she began moving and stroking more firmly.

“Ah-” he gasped and she leaned down to press a kiss on his hip.

Now she was really driving him crazy. Her hands were so soft, so cool and smooth. The multiple feelings were confusing, overwhelming, _amazing_. She was obviously enjoying the effect she had on him. He thought he could feel her lips and sometimes her teeth softly tracing lines low down his stomach or along his hips. In an impulse he raised his head and looked at her. He shouldn’t have done that. Seeing her sitting over him, moving her hands and mouth over his body like that was too much. He sat up, caught her and turned her around, pinning her against the mattress.

She let out a startled breath, but immediately started playfully struggling against him to show that she _liked_ this development. His hands moved fast all of a sudden and he took off her bra and pressed hot, eager kisses against her breasts, while his hands moved downward immediately. He dragged her panties down and she quickly lifted her hips to help. Grillby made a strange, low sound and kissed his way down past her chest and stomach, pulling her panties further down her legs as he went. When he slit them past her feet she was expecting him to come back up, but instead she felt his hot kisses pressed against her thighs and two warm hands spreading her legs.

Stars above she actually whimpered. Her legs were tensing and relaxing frantically and he had to keep some pressure on her hips to keep her in place. Carefully he licked a little deeper, tasting her and then a little higher, making her almost cry out. Would she cry out his name if he tried a little harder? Would she scream if he made her come?

Her body was physically _on fire_. Her head was spinning, swimming, full of the crackling sounds of delight Grillby was making as he tortured her with pleasure. “Gah- Grillby…” she panted. “ _Grillby_.” This only seemed to spur him on. Oh she couldn’t think anymore. Her hands pulled at the covers on the bed without her realizing it and she let out an involuntary cry when a familiar shiver of tension settled firmly between her legs. “No…” she begged. “Grillby, not yet. Please?”

He lifted his head and looked at her, surprised. He liked her begging for him to do things better than her asking him to stop.

“You first,” she panted. “I mean, I want- Come here.”

She pushed herself towards him across the bed, pulled down his boxers and pulled him on top of her in three frantic movements. She felt him press up against her core and made that begging sound again she didn’t quite know where it came from.

“Is that what me first means?” he muttered close to her ear and before she could answer he carefully guided himself in with his hand. She moaned and he felt her fingers dig pleasantly into his back. He moved slowly, trying to savour the moment and not get completely overwhelmed by the feeling of hot against cool. Eagerly she tilted her hips and he began moving inside her, his fire hissing involuntarily. He felt her legs wrap around him and one of her hands found the back of his neck. She was very still for a moment and then she suddenly let out a groan of satisfaction and pulled his face towards her into a kiss.

Nothing could compare to this. He was putting all her fantasies to shame. They had been moving in a fluid rhythm, but it rapidly became more jolting and with every thrust she could feel the tingling heat course stronger through her body. Grillby’s light dazzled her and even though he should be lighting the room it was really like she could see only him. Like all that existed was the two of them.

“Say my name,” she panted, tightening her legs a little, making him groan. “Please.”

He breathed her name in his low, crackling voice and she responded by pulling on his hips, making him plunge deeper inside her.

Grillby groaned and tried to keep himself from breaking the rhythm. He wanted to keep this up for as long as he could. She was cooing his name and kept trying to pull him closer, finally he gave in and let his arms give way, lowering himself fully on top of her. She buried her face in his shoulder and Grillby felt the tension build in his lower body.

Fire wrapped around her. Fire burning deep inside her. She never wanted this to end. Time could just freeze like this. Except it didn’t and she was once again reminded of the limits of her human body.

He was suddenly aware of her struggling gently against him and he looked into her face. She was gasping for air.

“Would you let me-" she panted. “Let me breathe for a second?” She was so hot, her hair was damp against her skin.

“Of course,” Grillby swallowed and he rolled off her. He expected her to get up, perhaps to take another drink of water, but instead she straddled him as soon as he rolled onto his back.

He did not even have the time to grin at her before she lowered herself onto him, closing her eyes for a moment when he filled her again. Sparks flew from his mouth and he growled:

“You call this taking a breather?”

She let out a low laugh and sat up as straight as she could bear, taking a demonstratively deep breath. This really was a lot more comfortable than being pressed between the bed and Grillby’s flaming body, she could feel her temperature lowering already. Gently she rocked back and forth and Grillby’s eyes became narrow slits of white hot light. She felt his temperature spike for a moment and she took another deep breath, inhaling his smoky scent. Leaning forward a little, she ran her hands across his bare chest, relishing the feeling of flames licking her fingers.

Grillby opened his eyes and looked at her. She was moving on top of him in a rhythmic, fluid motion and whenever she moved towards or away from him the light of his flames fell differently on her body. It bathed her in a fiery glow and her skin glistened with sweat, almost making it seem like she was her own source of light. Of course she was. She was as bright a spark as he had ever seen. He had known that the first time she had set foot in his bar. His hands found her hips, but he did not try to control her rhythm.

“You’re so- _so_ beautiful,” he breathed.

She looked down at him and felt a strange sort of pride. He was so gorgeous, living fire that he was, and here he was looking at her as if she was the only thing in the world worth looking at.

“Right now?” she cooed.

“Always,” he panted.

She swallowed her reply and moaned, picking up the pace and arching her back as she let her head tilt backwards.

“Ah- _Stars_ ,” Grillby growled and he feverishly ran one hand up past her stomach and over her breasts and slipped the other between her legs.

She whimpered and nearly let herself fall forward against him, but Grillby braced his hand against her collarbone and held her upright. She managed to keep moving, despite the shudders going through her body. In the confusion of feelings she could no longer tell if the heat she felt building inside of her was hers or his.

“Let go,” she panted, but she did not even bother to pull at his arm. His warm, strangely soft, sometimes nearly unsolid fingers were moving deliberately every time she did so ever wave of pleasure she gave him gave her a jolt of ecstasy too.

“No,” Grillby rasped. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did. He wanted her to keep moving and he wanted to look at her forever.

She bowed her head and licked at his wrist. He hissed at her and moved his hand so she could reach his fingers. She sucked on them, swallowing her increasingly involuntary moans. If she ever got used to the feeling of living fire on her tongue, she was unworthy of the sensation. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. Her feet were beginning to tingle and if she hadn’t still been able to see Grillby’s light flicker in front of her eyes, she would not have known that her eyes were still open. She was aware of nothing but that heat all around her, flooding through her, deep inside her.

She tried to gasp for air and cry out at the same time as the climax Grillby had been carefully coaxing her towards washed over her. For a moment she tensed up and lost control over her movements and Grillby took immediate advantage of that. In a whirl of red flames in the dark he scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently down, moving inside her again. She was so wet and the cry of pleasure had only just died on her lips. He kissed her frantically and groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as she could. The flames of his tongue flickered past her neck and he finally lost it and came.

The sound Grillby made sounded more like the wild crackle of a log fire than anything else, but she still thought she could hear her name in it. He collapsed on top of her, shuddering and only when she dug her fingers into his back did she realize that he was fully resting on top of her. Every single one of her nerves was still sparking and the clash of sensations made it very hard to tell, but she felt like she was burning from the inside out.

“Mmm…” she muttered drowsily. “Grillby…”

Her head was swimming. She was so hot. Grillby seemed to be heavy on top of her and nearly weightless at the same time, pressing down on her like hot air pressed down on a summer afternoon. Her eyes drifted shut and even her own breathing and the rapid beating of her heart became distant.

“Hey, drink something, please,” Grillby’s voice roused her and something cold pressed against her hand.

Grillby was trying to make her sit up and she followed the gentle pushing of his hand. As soon as she sat up he held the glass of water to her lips. Instinct gladly took over and made her gulp down the water greedily. It was mercifully cool and it cleared the dazed feeling from her head. She looked up at Grillby. He was smiling with an odd mix of happiness and concern on his face. It was remarkable how easily she could read his facial expressions by now.

He was relieved. For a moment it had seemed like she was going to pass out.

“You gave me quite a fever,” she laughed, touching her face. It was glowing with heat, but after drinking the water it was no longer unpleasant. Quite the contrary. Her whole body was warm and still humming distantly with pleasure. She felt completely relaxed and as if she would never feel cold again in her life.

“It is a good thing you brought that water,” Grillby muttered, reaching out to touch her face. “I had no idea it would have this effect on you.”

She smiled. It was probably unfair, but she was pleased to know that she was the first. The first human anyway.

“Next time I’ll fill a bottle beforehand,” she said, leaning against him happily.

Next time… Grillby stroked her hair and suddenly lifted her face towards his. “I love you,” he said.

He saw his own flames reflected in her eyes as she gazed at him with an open expression full of warmth.

“I love you too,” she replied without a moment’s hesitation.

They went in for a kiss at the same time and met nicely in the middle. This was a sweet kiss, a little sleepy too. When they broke away Grillby pulled her in for a hug and with a sigh of utter contentment lay back on the bed again.  

She laughed softly, brimming with happiness and with amusement at the absurd timing of all of this, and rolled over to the side of the bed, meaning to get out. She felt Grillby’s hand on her hip to stop her.

“Where are you going?” he asked with a yawn.

“To get my bag,” she said. “It is still downstairs.”

“Why do you need it?” he asked, gently drawing her in again.

“My nightgown is in it,” she smiled, allowing him to pull her firmly against him. She was sure his temperature had lowered slightly.

The fact that she had brought a nightgown sent a buzz of happiness through Grillby’s mind. “You don’t need it,” he hummed, pulling her back against his chest and nuzzling her neck from behind. “I can keep you warm while we sleep.”

She snorted and wriggled free of Grilby’s grip. He let her go reluctantly and watched as she felt around on the bed. She found her panties and put them on, then she slipped back into Grillby’s embrace. This would do. Grillby crackled contently and pressed a hot kiss against the back of her neck. She sleepily stroked the arm he held her with and let her eyes close. It wasn’t dark, but Grillby’s warm light was not invasive and she was too sated to fight off the sleepiness that was trying to take her over.

Grillby listened to her rhythmic breathing mingling with the sated crackling of his flames. He craned his neck a little so he could just see the edge of her face. She looked rosy and lovely, lying there asleep in his arms. This was perfect. He had wanted her and she wanted him. He had loved her and she loved him back. He glanced at the door. It was closed. Carefully he pulled a sheet up to cover them both, Fuku never came in without knocking, but you never knew. The thought of Fuku made him grin to himself. She would be ecstatic. She would be _smug_. But those were thoughts for later. Right now he was going to sleep, with the brightest spark in the world sleeping contently in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an infantile aversion to names of body parts. I hope I did an adequate job regardless and that you enjoyed my smut debut. *buries red face in hands*


End file.
